In The Cold
by Cycat10
Summary: In a more cold region of the world, there are Clans of warriors, four, three and soon perhaps, only two. Maybe Blizzardpaw will survive the coming disasters that will rain down on the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

It had always been like this. Cold ground, gelid winds, and freezing snowstorms. The coniferous forest of this land always seemed to have white blankets covering each fox-length most of the time, if not all. Greenleaf was only a bit warmer, still cool. Newleaf may have been the same.

Blizzardkit was at least three moons old of age, born in FrigidClan's nursery. It would be a few more until she could become an apprentice, along with her two siblings, Sharpkit and Frozenkit.

"I can do this myself, Featherbranch!" A tiny growl sounded from a distance away from the grey-and-white she-kit's ears. Watching as her older sister, Frozenkit strolled outside of the hollowed out tree into the camp. Blizzardkit stood close beside her mother, fairly a petite grey cat named Featherbranch. "Then don't come crying to me when the warriors scare you off." The queen grunted.

Blizzardkit observed her white-pelted sister before speaking to her brother, who was curled at their mother's side. "Is it a good idea for Frozenkit to be in the warriors den like that?" "If there are any kind cats in there, which I honestly doubt." Sharpkit replied, his paws tucked under him.

Snuggling up beside the long, thick pelt of Featherbranch, she continued to keep an eye on Frozenkit. Carelessly, Frozenkit had marched into the small cave. In seconds though, the white kit backed out of the den, ears flattened. A low growl could be heard from there. With that, Frozenkit plodded back to the nursery, grumbling.

"Did they kick you out?"A purr emitted from behind Blizzardkit. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw an older kit, Coonkit. He gazed at Frozenkit, sitting beside his two brothers, Owlkit and Shallowkit. "You shouldn't have gone in there."

Frozenkit flashed a cold glance at Coonkit, but said nothing in reply. The young cat scanned the den, boredom flashing in her blue eyes. "Mother," Frozenkit said. Have the apprentices returned yet?" She inquired.

Featherbranch shook her head. "They're out at the moment." She answered from the moss nest.

"Risingpaw and the others are always out of the camp." Frozenkit huffed.

"Deal with it." Dawnshadow hissed from the back of the den, curled around her three newborn kits.

Fluffing up her fur, Blizzardkit shivered as an icy wind blew into the den. Pressing her nose against Featherbranch, she let out a small purr. Her mother was warm. Warmer than Dawnshadow at least.

The tiny she-cat closed her eyes, but kept her dark-rimmed ears pricked to listen to the other cats.

"Won't be too long before I'm done with this place." Sagebelly, another queen, stated.

Dawnshadow then replied. "To think you'd be back to warrior duties soon. It will be kind of lonely. You both will be leaving in a couple of moons."

"If those toms don't put me back in here." Snorted the brown-and-white cat.

"I kind of like it. We don't have to fight or hunt, just sit around lazily." Featherbranch purred.

"You've always been the laziest she-cat I know, Featherbranch." Sagebelly said.

She then repeated. "Always have been."

Blizzardkit, lifting her head to the sound of pawsteps approaching, looked to the entrance of the hollowed tree. There stood a tom, black-and-white with pale green eyes. He held a small squirrel in her jaws, which he then dropped. "Hello there, queens." Duskspring greeted them, before trotting to Featherbranch and her three kits.

"I trust you're doing just fine?" Duskspring asked, watching Sharpkit slowly get up to take the piece of freshkill.

Daily, her father would come into the den, like the other queens' mates.

"I'm doing well, and you missed the story Buzzardface told to the kits this morning." Featherbranch said. "It was a wonderful story, about our past warriors. Maybe you could go in to see the elders and ask about it." "I'm not an apprentice anymore, love."Duskspring chuckled, twitching his whiskers.

Crawling away slowly for her parents to enjoy themselves, Blizzardkit made her way to the lifeless squirrel. She took a bit from it, sharing the prey with Frozenkit and Sharpkit.

To think that soon, she would become an apprentice. Just a few moons away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at them!"

Blizzardkit was snapped awake by the sound of Petalkit's voice. She peeked out from behind Sharpkit to look at the tortoiseshell she-cat, sitting beside her brother Coonkit. She stared at the two for a short while before wriggling away from her two siblings and mother. Blizzardkit slowly trotted to the older kits. At the opening of the nursery, the young cat peered outside.

The dawn patrol had finally come back, and was splitting up to go elsewhere. Mintstep, the deputy of FrigidClan, was making her way towards a hollowed tree, Viperstar's den. The silver-and-white tabby squeezed into the tom's dwelling. "Snowypath, hello!" Petalkit bolted away from the den, heading to a white cat settled beside the freshkill pile.

Pushed aside by Shallowkit and Coonkit, Blizzardkit let out a grunt, staggering back a bit. Well then. She said to herself silently. "Excuse me." Owlkit huffed, trotting past Blizzardkit.

"Are you going to come outside? The snow's gone now. I mean, it's Newleaf and stuff." He told her, ready to join his father and siblings. "Sure thing, I'll wake up Sharpkit if you'd like." "That'd be nice; he's good at play fighting and stuff."

Blizzardkit nodded at the white tom, who then bounced away. Looking over her shoulder at her at her siblings, cuddled up at Featherbranch's side, Blizzardkit padded over. She shook Sharpkit by the shoulder, and a grumble sounded from him. "Leave me alone." He hissed at her.

"Sharpkit, get up. The dawn patrol has returned. You can go talk to the warriors." Blizzardkit purred to Sharpkit. With a grunt, the young cat staggered up, still looking somnolent. Muttering something, the cat waddled away.

Once he went off, she fixed her eyes on Frozenkit. Her blue eyes were open, and were locked on Blizzardkit, glowering. "…Go away." The bigger grey-and-white kit growled softly, careful not to wake up her mother. "Alright, got it." Blizzardkit responded and then bounced away happily.

"I killed you!" Coonkit spat at Shallowkit.

"No, I can't die!" retorted Shallowkit.

Blizzardkit lay back beside Petalkit, viewing the scene that was made between the two cats. Petalkit was a bit busy, humming to herself cheerily and nipping at the wet grass below her. It rained last night, a few puddles in the clearing. A few of the kits had come outside and finally Dawnshadow and Runningstrike's three children came out for the first time. Adorable little things, Halfkit, Juniperkit, and Squirrelkit.

Petalkit looked at Blizzardkit, yellow eyes shining. "You gonna goof around with them?" The tortoiseshell inquired. "No, I rather not… just in case." "Ah."

She plopped her head down, ears raised as she observed the young toms. Frozenkit was among them, having come outside to play a game of moss ball with them. Now they were playing some war, attacking each other with sheathed paws. Blizzardkit stared blankly at them, Owlkit easily pinning down Sharpkit, Frozenkit grabbing onto Coonkit's tail. A simple game really, just beat up some other warrior until they "die", just like in a real fight.

"Thank you, Faunaheart." Blizzardkit recognized the low tone of Duskspring's voice. "The cuts are already healing." "You shouldn't have picked a fight with that MumbleClan patrol, brother; you know those cats are trouble. It's best if you don't leave camp for a while."

She saw her father, and a strange cat she hadn't met before conversing to each other. The other tom was a scrawny golden-yellow tom with amber eyes. "While Hailheart and Cricketwing are still patching up, you should just take a rest." He recommended to Duskspring, sniffing at the black-and-white cat's shoulder, covered in cobwebs.

"Got it." Duskspring purred, before strolling off, a small limp in his step.

Blizzardkit kept her eyes on the feeble-looking tom. In a few moments of staring, Faunaheart turned her head to her, and flicked his white tail-tip. "Hallo." He greeted her, then turned and disappeared inside the tiny den close behind him.

Curious, Blizzardkit was almost about to stalk the cat who she assumed was FrigidClan's medicine cat. But no, something prevented her from doing such. "Let all cats join here at the base of my den."

Her mother's meow emitted from the den. "You three, come inside now." said Featherbranch, poking her head out of the den. Sagebelly was right beside the grey queen, calling out for her own offspring.

Blizzardkit was laid down beside Frozenkit who was licking at the pad of her small paws. She snooped around, eavesdropping on the meeting with Owlkit and Shallowkit. "I think some cat is gonna be a warrior. Some of the apprentices were talking about it and stuff." Owlkit guessed, his dark green eyes put forward to stare around in the dim den.

Frozenkit pushed up against Blizzardkit. "Let me hear it." She grunted, attempting to shove her sister back into Owlkit.

"You two, apprentices." Blizzardkit heard Viperstar's gravelly voice. "Next night, if you survive. All you warriors come along now."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a moon since the battle with MumbleClan. FrigidClan stood in victory, having taken back a piece of their land that was good for hunting. With that, two apprentices received their warrior names, Icetone and Hollowstep. Also, Sagebelly returned to the warriors den a few nights ago. Coonkit, Owlkit, Petalkit and Shallowkit were now apprentices.

Newleaf had been going fantastic, with FrigidClan growing stronger. Dawnshadow's kits were a moon old now. Blizzardkit and her two siblings were two moons away from their own ceremony. It would be a while though, and she was still stuck in the nursery.

Blizzardkit followed Sharpkit. They were both heading to Faunaheart's den, since Sharpkit got a small scratch from a thorn in the nest. She couldn't ask her mother to take him. Featherbranch was busy telling the apprentices about it, ordering them to get new moss for the bedding. Frozenkit was too lazy, and Duskspring was on another border patrol.

Approaching the cave, the two padded inside. A strange scent filled into the air when they walked in and on the ground was an odd red liquid. "Hello?" She called out in the den. The sharp tang of blood made the fur on the back of her neck rise.

"Hello there." The sound of Faunaheart's soft voice approached Blizzardkit's ears. "I take it you're here to help me?" "No, but I'm hurt here. Mind treating me?" Sharpkit grunted at the golden tom that was facing a collection of herbs.

"I've got too much on my paws at the moment." Faunaheart told Sharpkit before pointing his nose in the plants. The tom pulled out a poppy head, and let it fall to the ground. He then directed his attention to Blizzardkit. "Give these to my patients, and I'll go on to tend to your brother later." He told her.

With a nod, Blizzardkit trotted to the poppy head. Faunaheart backed away quickly then strolled to her brother. "Follow me, kit." Faunaheart said, in a somewhat ordering tone. Looking over her shoulder, Blizzardkit followed the two as they plodded outside of the den towards the nursery.

Walking along in the dwelling, she looked about for where Faunaheart's patients were the smell of blood still lingering in the air. The grey she-cat carried the poppy head in her jaws. Pricking her rimmed ears, she heard a hiss emanating from an area deep in the cave. "Hurry up already, kit." "I'm coming, sir." She responded to the coarse voice.

Following the noise, she eventually came across a couple of warriors, huddled up against the walls of the dim cave. Guessing by the cuts and scratches on their figures, this was where the odor of blood came from. "Sorry. Are you okay?" Blizzardkit inquired. "Sure, now hurry it up." The same gravelly voice came from a mottled grey tom in the corner. She recognized him, Lynxcry.

Blizzardkit made her way to Lynxcry, and sat down beside the wounded warrior. The tom told her to shake the head, and she did as he told. A few seeds dropped down from the poppy head onto the floor of the cave.

"Thank you, kit." Lynxcry grunted before lapping up the tiny black seeds. She moved away, and studied the four other injured warriors: Lilacsong, Eagleclaw, Runningstrike, and Hollowstep. Blizzardkit sauntered on over to the others, doing the same for them.

"Better now?" Blizzardkit asked. "Quite." Lilacsong responded, paws tucked under her thick pelt and gaze lowered. "Now get Faunaheart over here. I believe he's been distracted by something else again."

Blizzardkit nodded at the pale grey she-cat before walking away to search for Faunaheart. In the faint light of the cave, she soon heard that same gentle voice. "Are you done now?" Faunaheart meowed, plopped down on his side in an old, messy nest. He stared at her, a small glint in his amber eyes.

Blizzardkit dipped her head to Faunaheart. "Yeah, and Lilacsong told me to look for you." "Right, thank you by the way. I've helped your brother with his little cut." Faunaheart replied. "Now get out, go do kit things."

"Yes, sir." said Blizzardkit. The grey-and-white kit padded outside of the den, and then plopped her rump down close to the entrance. Her feet strangely hurt, but she didn't go back into the cave. It was probably best if she dealt with it. Faunaheart probably had too much to do anyway.

The sting still remained in her tiny paws, and she assumed it was from moving around in the huge cave. Letting out a small sigh, she watched the camp. It seemed to be slower than usual.

Dawnshadow observed her three kits from the shade of the hollowed out tree. They were messing around near the freshkill pile, which Risingpaw and Blackpaw were beside, sharing a plump squirrel. Close to them, Icetone, Sagebelly and Nettlepaw were getting ready to leave for a hunt.

It all seemed to be slow now.

Then she heard a meow, and everything appeared to return to normal speed.

"Hey, Blizzardkit are you alright?" Owlpaw asked, looking down at her. His green eyes flashed with a hint of concern for her. "I'm fine." She responded to the white-furred tom that towered over her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, since I've left the den." Owlpaw meowed. "It's only been a few days, Owlpaw. Anyway, how's your training coming along?"

"Pretty well." He purred. "Petalpaw and Shallowpaw are great hunters, and Coonpaw has doing better now, that we don't have Sagebelly breathing down our necks most of the time and stuff." "That's good then." Blizzardkit replied. "Don't you have to worry about your mentors doing the same thing as your mother though?" "Not really, Eagleclaw doesn't seem to care much, unless I do something too dumb."

"Right." "Soon you'll get your new name." "In a couple of moons. Frozenkit wants it now though."

"How are your brother and sister anyway?" Owlpaw asked.

"They're doing just fine. Sharpkit's pretty calm as usual and Frozenkit's declaring that she will one day be a better warrior than the rest of the kits currently in the nursery."

"Sounds terrific." Owlpaw chuckled. "Petalpaw can't wait for you to become an apprentice, she's all happy and stuff." He told her. "Too bad for her, two more moons." purred Blizzardkit.

"Soon though." Owlpaw huffed.

"Right, soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A moon had passed, and most of the FrigidClan warriors were coming to camp with stories of battle. Blizzardkit honestly didn't find much interest in the fighting anymore. It was getting old, the same quarrels over land. She rarely heard anything other than those tales since she was born. It was now Greenleaf, and a boring one.

"Blizzardkit, give me that marigold." said Faunaheart. Obeying, Blizzardkit dropped the yellow flower that she held in her mouth. She sat back and watched the tom disappear into the darkness of the den.

Faunaheart often asked for her assistance with herbs, along with other cats such as Duskspring. It was just giving him things from the storage, nothing else. Not many cats seemed to care about the visits she made to the cave. Not many cats cared for healing or collecting herbs. No, they would rather be aggressive towards either CrescentClan or MumbleClan, maybe both at once.

Blizzardkit departed from the den, back into the sunlight of the outside. Around the camp were rain puddles, as there had been another rainstorm the night before.

Blizzardkit ambled towards the nursery. Peeking in, she spotted Featherbranch curled up beside Sharpkit, who was lounged on by Frozenkit. Looking at them, Blizzardkit was ready to huddle up with her mother and siblings, and then fall into slumber with them. She pressed against her mother, snuggling into her thick pelt beside Sharpkit. Warmth washed over her as she did such.

Middle of the night, she had been awoken by a cool breeze entering into the den. Blizzardkit flashed her eyes open, and gazed around the den. Only her, her siblings and Dawnshadow's young ones were in the hollowed out tree.

Glancing at Sharpkit and Frozenkit, Blizzardkit shook them gently with a paw. "Hey, get up." She told them, a very different scent wavering into the den.

Sharpkit was the first to awake. He looked up at Blizzardkit and let out a small growl. "What is it? Where's Featherbranch?" He inquired, seemingly crushed by Frozenkit. He struggled out from under his older sister, who fell down with a sudden squeak. "What the-""Hush."

Blizzardkit twitched her nose, the odor growing worse. "Don't you all smell that?" Frozenkit then responded, opening her mouth a bit. "Yes, it's hard to miss. Can we wait for Featherbranch and get back to sleep?"

"I want to check it out." Sharpkit mewed, his gaze drifting towards the opening. Gazing out to the clearing with him, Blizzardkit found herself watching most of the Clan huddled up together, looking up at Viperstar, who sat on a tree limb above his den.

The golden tabby was speaking, yet Blizzardkit could hardly hear his words.

"Right there." said Sharpkit, pointing with his nose. Blizzardkit then focused her eyes on a tiny gap between two warriors. There, a familiar black-and-white shape was sprawled out on the land. The cat was battle-scarred, bleeding heavily from a deep gash along her side.

Viperstar's voice eventually grew louder as Blizzardkit gazed wide-eyed at the mangled figure.

"Hollowstep has certainly made a fine warrior. It is a shame that she was to die early in her life." The golden tabby tom stated.

"She died for our territory, yet we have lost that bit of land."

"Mintstep, take another battle patrol out to the stream."

One by one, cats left the clearing. Excited murmurs rippled throughout the FrigidClan camp. Featherbranch and Dawnshadow were among the cats that left the area to return to their dens.

Dawnshadow didn't stop in her steps, and went on to Juniperkit and her other children. Quickly, she curled her snow-white figure around the three.

Featherbranch entered the dwelling and looked down at her own offspring. Her soft voice was released from her mouth. "Why are you three up?" Sharpkit then answered. "We were curious, mother." He told her. "The rest of the Clan was up, and there was a Clan meeting. Why not?"

Featherbranch stared down at the three groggily. "Right," She replied softly, a glint in her dark blue eyes. "Now go back to your nest. You all have a long day tomorrow for sure."

With that, Blizzardkit was pushed by Frozenkit once more as she scrambled over to the moss bedding. "Watch it." She hissed softly, a stinging pain in her tail. "Get over it."Frozenkit growled. "You can go talk to the medicine cat later for a pain-filled tail."

"FrigidClan convene here at the base of the tree for a Clan meeting." Viperstar's voice rang out in the camp. Blizzardkit glanced outside, waiting for Featherbranch to finish grooming Sharpkit. Frozenkit let a grumble. "Can we go now, Featherbranch?" She asked, standing beside Blizzardkit.

"Not until I'm done here." responded Featherbranch.

"Can we watch the meeting, Dawnshadow?" Juniperkit piped up from behind Blizzardkit. "If you'd like, just don't cry out there. Be calm, and listen to Viperstar," Dawnshadow told the brown tabby she-cat. "Nothing more, my dearest."

Blizzardkit looked over her shoulder at Featherbranch and Sharpkit. Her brother wriggled away from the light grey queen, and quickly trotted over to his sisters. "Shall we, mother?" Sharpkit waited patiently for any signal to come outside for the meeting.

"Come on." Featherbranch got to her legs and sauntered outside of the den, following Dawnshadow's three kits outside. Blizzardkit hurried into the clearing. Time to get this over with. She said to herself, walking behind Frozenkit, doing her best to keep her head up, and stay close to her kin.

Viperstar was on one of the tree branches of his den, dark green eyes fixed on the cats that were grouped up below. His eyes then settled on Frozenkit, Sharpkit and Blizzardkit.  
"You three, over here." Viperstar ordered.

Blizzardkit followed Frozenkit to the front of the gathering to stand before the leader.

"My FrigidClan, these three kits have reached the sixth moon in their life. On the day they reach this stage in their life, they will be made apprentices like other cats before them." Viperstar stated. His gaze shifted to Frozenkit.

"Frozenkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be named Frozenpaw, and you will be apprenticed to Runningstrike." He then looked at the brown tabby, Runningstrike, who was sitting among the crowd. "Runningstrike, you have been an excellent apprentice to Mintstep. I trust that you will pass down your skills to this young cat."

Another voice rose up from the swarm. "If I may, my brother." Blizzardkit instantly recognized the voice as Faunaheart's.

"Of course, Faunaheart."

Faunaheart got up, and made his way to a spot under the limb Viperstar lied on. He stared at the cats with pale yellow eyes drifting around."As a few of you may know, I will not be here for very long. I believe that I must pick an apprentice quickly. I choose Blizzardkit to be my apprentice, not a warrior. This is my pick and mine alone."

Faunaheart looked at Blizzardkit. "You will accept this position without protest, and with this I name you Blizzardpaw." He then looked at Viperstar. "Approval, my brother?" "Yes, Faunaheart. You may have this new apprentice."

With that, Blizzardpaw watched Faunaheart stalk off back into the mass of warriors to Duskspring's side, opening a small path for Runningstrike to come through to Frozenpaw.

Blizzardpaw was almost knocked over by the larger tom that moved swiftly to her sister.

"Now that's out of the way." Viperstar grunted, and then moved on to Sharpkit.

"Sharpkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will go by the name Sharppaw. Your mentor will be Lynxcry, a magnificent warrior at most." said Viperstar.

The golden tabby's eyes moved to Lynxcry's mottled grey shape.

"Lynxcry, you were apprentice to Stormhawk, who is no longer with us. You have also mentored Patcheyes, who has grown up to be a fine warrior, despite being blind in one eye. I trust that you will once again pass your great battle skills to Sharppaw." Viperstar meowed.

"I thank you for this apprentice, my dear leader. I hope to train many more." Lynxcry replied.

"This meeting is dismissed now, my kin."


	5. Chapter 5

This was her first time outside of the camp. The fir trees towered over her, the sunlight shining through the branches. The light warmed the vegetation that Blizzardpaw stepped on. She wasn't used to the strange warmth just yet.

Blizzardpaw still wasn't used to being the medicine cat apprentice. Couldn't really say much. Maybe it was better than being a warrior though. She wouldn't have to fight, come back to camp, and rest. It seemed to her to be the only thing they ever did. Besides creating more warriors. No wonder there were so many apprentices.

Blizzardpaw followed Faunaheart, close behind the golden-yellow tom. "Where are we even going?"

"None of your business for now." Faunaheart answered, going on.

Blizzardpaw perked her ears, a faint trickling noise reaching them. It sounded kind of like water dripping at some points. "What's that, Faunaheart?" "If you stay quiet, you might figure out. It's not even important though." Faunaheart replied, stopping in his tracks. "Do you scent anything around here?" He asked.

Gapping her mouth open, Blizzardpaw let strange smells enter into her mouth. FrigidClan and a somewhat foul scent. "I can detect FrigidClan, but the other scents are unfamiliar to me." replied Blizzardpaw. "Very good, you may go back to camp now."  
"Really? You're not going to show me any herbs or something?"

"Not today. I just needed to take you out. Now get to camp, the other apprentices have made your nest. If you want work, go get some moss and tell another apprentice to dampen it with water, and then order them to give it to Buzzardface and Finchtalon." Faunaheart told her.

"But they would be doing the work. I'd just sound like a demanding queen." Blizzardpaw said, a small purr in her throat.

"Can't I come with you, Faunaheart?"

Faunaheart turned his pale yellow eyes over his shoulder to look at Blizzardpaw. "No, this is for me to do. Go home already."

With a small pause, Blizzardpaw looked down at her paws. "Alright then, see you later."

"Right."

With that, Blizzardpaw watched the scrawny tom trot off, disappearing into the green foliage.

It was just before twilight when Blizzardpaw returned to FrigidClan's camp. The territory was huge, and strange. She must have gotten lost in it quite a bit if she had arrived late. Maybe that patrol she scented earlier wasn't back yet. There was the same small amount of cats in the clearing.

Dropping the soaked clump of moss at Shallowpaw's feet, Blizzardpaw let out a small grunt. "Would you kindly soak this and take it to the elders?" She requested.

Shallowpaw nodded. "Sure thing." He meowed, before picking up the bundle with his jaws. The white cat bounded away from Blizzardpaw, heading for the collection of shrubs that the elders retired to.

Blizzardpaw turned away from the freshkill pile, and padded forth to the apprentices den. She slid into the den, almost having to wedge through the narrow opening in the cave. She let out a grunt, shaking her pelt free of dirt. Looking around the darkness of the den, she let out a meow. "Anyone in here?"

"Yes, someone's in here." A voice sounded in the shady area. "Another apprentice, you are? How nice, we have more running around."

"You are?"

"Nettlepaw, apprentice to Silverdrop." The cat responded.

Blizzardpaw faced where the tone was coming from. "My name is Blizzardpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice, ma'am."

"Ah, I missed your ceremony then. This morning was it?" Nettlepaw inquired. "I was unable to be there. My hunting assessment was a bit too early."

Blizzardpaw kept gazing around in the dimness. "Where are the other apprentices now?" She asked, wandering around for a nest to settle herself in. "Shallowpaw just went out to get freshkill for when the others return." The she-cat replied. "Coonpaw, Owlpaw and Petalpaw are out at the moment for a hunt. My brothers, Blackpaw and Risingpaw, are going against CrescentClan in combat."

"Ah, I see. It's so late though." responded Blizzardpaw, plopping herself down in a random nest. "What about my siblings though, do you know where they are?" "No idea, I never met them, I believe." said Nettlepaw, making noise. It sounded as if she were rolling around in some bedding.

Blizzardpaw curled up, laying her head on her darker paws. Finally, she could make out a pair of bright orange eyes in the cave. She stared at them for a while and then grunted. Blizzardpaw tucked her face into her paws. "What time is it?" "Almost time for Coonpaw and the others to return to camp. It's night time. It's time to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up already, you mouse-brain."

Light seeped into the apprentices den. Blizzardpaw awoke, finding herself in the corner of the den, in moss bedding. Moving uncomfortably in the nest, a soft moan escaped her.

Blizzardpaw rolled over and eventually found herself staring up at Petalpaw. A slight pain gripped her sides. Did some other apprentice kick her while she was slumbering? "What do you want, Petalpaw?" She grumbled, locking her eyes on Petalpaw's dark green gaze.

"Frostnight told us to wake up. Also, the battle patrol returned in the middle of the night." Petalpaw meowed. "I think Faunaheart will need help with them, Risingpaw told me that we lost another piece of land." She kept on, a slight smile crossing her face. "Since you're the new medicine cat apprentice, you have to do it."

Blizzardpaw nodded, struggling to get to her paws, holding back a grunt of pain. "Right." She said. Petalpaw eyed her, concern glinting in her eyes. "Are you alright? Do you-"  
"I'm fine, Petalpaw. I just slept wrong, I suppose."

A purr erupted from Petalpaw. "If you need help, just ask. I don't think Cricketwing will give me much training today," rumbled Petalpaw. "He's going on a few patrols, I think."

Blizzardpaw watched Petalpaw leave the den, and she soon followed in the cat's pawsteps. She squeezed through the narrow passage into the light of the camp. Just a couple of fox-lengths away, Petalpaw was leaving with Fawndash. Lightstripe and Eagleclaw came along with them. Probably for a hunting patrol. Or another dawn patrol.

She took a seat beside the apprentices den. Another new day, yes.

Blizzardpaw watched both Frozenpaw and Sharppaw leave with their mentors. Featherbranch sat near the entrance, guarding the camp with Icetone. With that, Sagebelly walked over to the two warriors, bringing with her a plump mouse in her jaws. Blizzardpaw watched the patrols depart from the FrigidClan camp.

Her eyes flashed to the medicine cat den, where Faunaheart was seated outside with an injured warrior, Duskspring. Worry blazed inside of her. Again, wounded cats all over the camp.

Faunaheart's yellow eyes flashed over to Blizzardpaw. He beckoned her over with a nod. Rising to her legs, she padded towards the two cats, the sting in her side getting a bit worse. She halted beside her father and stared at Faunaheart. "Can we do some training now, sir?"

Faunaheart looked at her for a while more then looked at Duskspring who was leaning on his shoulder. "Will you be alright, brother?" The skinny tom inquired. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll just head over to the warriors den." Duskspring answered. He moved to his paws rather quickly, despite his injuries. The black-and-white tom then hobbled away from Blizzardpaw and Faunaheart.

A small amount of fear scent wavered off from Faunaheart as his eyes followed the cat.

"Something wrong, Faunaheart?" Blizzardpaw mewed. Faunaheart turned his head to her and replied. "I am, now come on. Let's go start your training now."

Faunaheart got up and brushed past Blizzardpaw, sauntering into the cave close by. Blizzardpaw went after her mentor, and together they approached the herb storage. "Now let's make this quick." said Faunaheart, poking around in the supply of sharp-smelling herbs. He pulled out a couple of purple-blue berries and dropped them on the ground.

"Juniper berries, usually grows in places that are not wet." Faunaheart explained to her. "Used for soothing bellyaches and helping with troubled breathing." He then brought out another random herb, however it was familiar to Blizzardpaw, due to the fact she was told a few back in kithood by the tom. "Marigold. It stops bleeding and infection. Now follow me to where the warriors are in this cave."

Faunaheart took a couple of plants, including a small twig covered in webs. He walked away swiftly to the back of the cave. Blizzardpaw ambled with him, a faint noise reaching her ears. Meowing, belonged to the warriors. Have to treat their scratches and bite marks.

"Finally, you're here." A brown tabby tom growled somewhat at the two.

"Hurry it up, treat my gashes. I need to get back against CrescentClan and MumbleClan."

"You can wait, Risingpaw. As the oldest apprentice in the Clan, I expect more patience from you." Faunaheart padded to the young tabby then dropped the bundle of herbs.

Risingpaw cast a glance to Blizzardpaw. "And who are you, another assistant?"  
"The new medicine cat apprentice, sir." replied Blizzardpaw.

Risingpaw let out a low rumble. "Great, no new warriors." Another cat began to speak up. "It's best not to talk 'bout such things. We need more medicine cats, warriors are everywhere these days." The silver-and-white tabby cat said. "Sure, Silverdrop. We don't need more warriors to-"

"Will you shut up already? My head hurts and you are not helping with your yap." Mossflame hissed, lying on his side in a moss nest. Faunaheart loomed over the midnight-black tom, applying cobwebs to his scratches. "No one wants to hear it; we have enough cats like you, Risingpaw."

In the end, Blizzardpaw learned a couple more herbs. Most of them being for battle wounds. Her day wasn't quite over yet though, as the sun still shined brightly. It was about sunhigh when she went away from the medicine cat den.

Blizzardpaw laid with Petalpaw in the shade of a pine tree. She held a plump robin between her forepaws. She took a bite from the bird, listening to Petalpaw's chatter.

"Fawndash is one of the best hunters in the Clan, possibly the greatest among all three Clans!" Petalpaw chirped joyfully. "Don't you agree, Blizzardpaw?" She questioned. "I agree, I've seen that tortoiseshell bring much to the freshkill pile." Blizzardpaw concurred.

Having finished half of the robin, Blizzardpaw shoved it to Petalpaw. "Here, have the rest." "Thank you."

"Blizzardpaw, are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Petalpaw asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The Gathering, are you going?"

Blizzardpaw was a bit confused. "Yeah, what's that?" She held a puzzled glint in her eyes. Petalpaw then answered. "It's like a Clan meeting, but with all the Clans! We get to meet other cats. I'm sure that you'll love Coronapaw!"

"Who?" "Coronapaw, he's an incredible apprentice that belongs to CrescentClan." Petalpaw stated. "Why is his name so odd?" "I don't know, but he's so nice and stuff."

Blizzardpaw nodded. "So he's a good cat, even for a CrescentClan apprentice?" Petalpaw then replied to the grey-and-white cat, dark green eyes shining. "Yes, but not as good as Viperstar, I guess."

Blizzardpaw turned away for a moment or two. 'Well, it's nice seeing Petalpaw speak fondly of someone from another Clan. We're not all enemies I suppose.' She told herself before flashing her gaze back to the tortoiseshell apprentice. "So, how do I get to a Gathering, Petalpaw?" Blizzardpaw inquired. She wanted to meet this Coronapaw cat. If he was there.

"Oh, Viperstar has to choose you to come. I know that he will bring Mintstep and Faunaheart. He can't go anywhere without his deputy."

"Ah, so he just has to pick us out randomly or something?" Blizzardpaw grunted, shifting her position so she could lie on her side. "Mhm, he must select us to come there. Also, the scenery there is cool too. It's a big clearing. There are no trees, just the grass and the sky we can look up at."

"Sounds like the place for me to take a nap at." Blizzardpaw replied. Her gaze drifted off to the branches of the tree above. Specks of light shined though the leaves. She was used to the warmth now; she kind of liked it actually.

Petalpaw, after finishing the lifeless bird, got to her paws and shook her dark pelt free of grass. The cat gave one of her front paws a quick lick and rubbed it on her head. "I should go hunting with Fawndash again sometime, we are kin after all. Maybe I could be a swift cat like her." She said, a vibrating sound coming from her throat.

"Yeah, you could, Petalpaw." said Blizzardpaw in response to her friend. "Maybe you could even give me some hunting lessons if the Clan ever gets too hungry." She said. "Right, I could, and then we'd be hunting buddies or something. All of us could go on a hunt. Your siblings and my brothers." Petalpaw said once more, gleefully.

Blizzardpaw dipped her head to Petalpaw who quickly ambled off with a farewell to her. "See you later." She huffed. She rolled over on her back and dropped her head against the flattened grass. She gazed upward at the tree limbs above. A sigh slid out from her mouth.

The noise of pawsteps approaching her sounded in her ears. Quickly she sat back up to get face to face with a silver-and-white tabby she-cat, Mintstep. Blizzardpaw dipped her head instantly, might as well show respect to FrigidClan's deputy. "What is it that you need, ma'am?" She raised her head to stare at the she-cat.

"You're going for your first Gathering tonight," said Mintstep. "Your brother and sister are going too. Have you had anything to eat recently?"

"Yes, Mintstep I have eaten."

"Good, now if you don't mind meeting up with some of the cats that are going to be there, that would be fantastic." Mintstep said, before turning and leaving Blizzardpaw alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Blizzardpaw padded along at Sharppaw's side. The pale full moon hung above the woodland, its light shining through the canopy to the forest floor. Very few stars dotted the dark blue sky above.

Blizzardpaw pricked her ears, hearing footsteps rush behind her. Swiftly she stepped aside for Frozenpaw who was sprinting over to Runningstrike. She glanced over her shoulder. Hailheart, Lilacsong and Icetone walked behind the apprentices. They seemed as if they were on guard for an attack. She turned away and stared at the warriors in the front, lead by Viperstar.

The cats soon stepped out into a large, empty clearing. Viperstar then let out a low meow. "FrigidClan, keep your defense up." His rough voice rang out and with that he left to go sit out on a large rock in the middle of the large space. Following her brother, Blizzardpaw sat beside him in the open area with Shallowpaw also.

"Where are the CrescentClan and MumbleClan cats?" Blizzardpaw asked, lounging out under the night sky. Icetone sat down behind them and replied to her. "They're running late, of course." The black-and-white tom said with a small growl rumbling in his voice. Sagebelly then added. "They will arrive shortly, and then you can have fun with some of the apprentices.

She kept her look on the two cats under the rock Viperstar sat down on, Faunaheart and Mintstep. It seemed that they were exchanging a few words. Like the other FrigidClan cats in the clearing. Closing her eyes for a moment, Blizzardpaw took a breath, feeling rather calm and joyful in her cool surroundings.

Blizzardpaw opened her eyes again, greeted by the same thing. No more cats but FrigidClan. With a huff, she turned to Sharppaw, ready to say something when a yowl broke into the air. She detected a foul smell and looking to her side, she spotted a very large group of cats spill out into the area.

"About time you came along, Flintstar." Blizzardpaw heard Viperstar's hiss. "Where's your ally, if you don't mind me asking?" Viperstar asked, though his tone sounded almost demanding, far more coarse. "CrescentClan will be coming around soon." The grey tabby tom purred as he leapt onto the stone. "They would not leave me alone with you, Viperstar."

As she was listening, Blizzardpaw heard yet another sharp yowl, and scented another horrid scent.

"CrescentClan has arrived." A black-and-white tom called out in a loud yet rather smooth voice. "About time, Hawkstar." Flintstar responded to the thin, long-legged cat. "Sorry, but a new leader must hurry and get things done with his Clan."

Blizzardpaw wrinkled up her nose. There was something about Flintstar and Hawkstar that she didn't quite like. She did not know what, however. Gazing up at the leaders, she then felt a jab at her side. Turning, she looked at Shallowpaw. "What is it?" She huffed.

"Petalpaw told me to take you to Coronapaw since she couldn't come tonight." Shallowpaw replied before turning his back on Blizzardpaw. Sharppaw flashed his eyes to them both. "Who?" He looked puzzled. "You can come and meet him too if you'd like, Sharppaw."

Blizzardpaw got up, almost pushed aside by Sharppaw. The small she-cat trailed after the two cats, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable in the mass of warriors. She shoved herself past a few MumbleClan cats, almost losing sight of Shallowpaw and Sharppaw. Soon enough, she caught up with them again and walked close beside them.

Peeking out from behind Shallowpaw, she could make out the voices and scents of young cats.

"There you go the two of you." said Shallowpaw before ditching the two younger apprentices quickly. Sharppaw brushed past Blizzardpaw to join the swarm. Through the gaps between the others cats, she could make out a golden tabby tom. He was a thin creature, thought not like Faunaheart was.

Blizzardpaw let out a huff, assuming that this cat was the Coronapaw fellow. "Excuse me, sir?" She spoke up, but was not heard among the chattering cats among her. About to pad over to the cat, Blizzardpaw was stopped as a screech broke into the air. Startled by the piercing cry, she jumped back and bumped into a CrescentClan warrior.

"Watch it, kit." The mottled grey tom hissed at her. "I'm very-"

"If I can have everyone's attention!" Flintstar's voice sounded from the giant rock. "We're going to speak now, so shut up if you will."

Blizzardpaw sat down, ready to hear whatever the three leaders had to say. She observed both Hawkstar and Flintstar, studied them. She still disliked them somehow, probably because of the reason that they were of two different Clans. It must have happened to other cats. To detest a cat they have never had a word with alone.

Blizzardpaw stared upward at the three leaders. Forget talking to warriors and other apprentices from different Clans, listening to the highest rank seemed better.

Flintstar kept his position at the edge of the rock, his orange eyes blazing down at the cats below. "MumbleClan has been doing fine this past moon, as prey is plentiful in the warm temperatures of our territory," said the grey tabby. "However, we have run into disagreements with badgers a while back. Despite such, we are still as powerful as ever. We are also increasing patrols." The tom finally finished then moved to sit by Hawkstar.

Viperstar came up next. "We have also been doing quite well, and we always have three new apprentices." The golden tabby announced, calmly sitting there on the stone. "They are called Frozenpaw, Sharppaw and Blizzardpaw. Other than that, FrigidClan has nothing else to report."

Then went forth the lithe black-and-white figure of Hawkstar. "As most of you may know, CrescentClan's former leader, Quickstar, has passed away. As the previous deputy, I have taken my place as highest rank. I have appointed Ferntooth to be my deputy." With that, he backed off from the edge and took his place beside Flintstar once again.

"And so, another Gathering is over with." Blizzardpaw heard the CrescentClan behind her say to another member of the same Clan. "Yes, Cavernstreak. I can see that the leaders are now leaving the Great Rock." The creamy-brown tom said.

Blizzardpaw let out a small hiss as MumbleClan and CrescentClan cats walked on her to leave the Gathering area. Eventually, she got herself to stand up as soon as the cats surrounding her left. 'Alright, search for Coronapaw again, I suppose.' Blizzardpaw thought to herself. She searched around for the stranger, where ever he may be. She found nothing of the cat and just gave up. Maybe next Gathering? Could have just asked another cat or something though.

Blizzardpaw shifted her eyes about and they then drifted to Faunaheart sitting with a couple of other cats.

The tom's yellow eyes landed on her. With a flick of his white-tipped tail, he signaled Blizzardpaw over to a spot beside him. Blizzardpaw did as Faunaheart ordered her to do, and went to plop down beside the lean cat. Once she sat there, she felt one of the cats, a ginger she-cat eye her. "This is your apprentice, Faunaheart? She's a tiny thing." The cat huffed.

"Yes, Cherrysoul. This is it." Faunaheart replied to the MumbleClan cat. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Blizzardpaw asked, looking around the four other cats.

"Introductions can wait; we need to get moving to the hollow before sunhigh tomorrow." A brown tabby tom grunted. He looked back at a younger silver tabby. "Are you ready to get going, Harepaw?" "Yes, Tigergaze." The tom answered before already trotting away.

Faunaheart nosed at Blizzardpaw's shoulder to make her get up. "Come on, we will be going with them."  
"And where are we going, Faunaheart?"

"A little hollow, nothing more. Now hurry up.

Blizzardpaw got to her paws and then stretched her legs out before bouncing up to her mentor who was padding off at Cherrysoul's side. She let out a small hum as she went onward at his side, the moon still shimmering luminously above. Together, the six cats padded out of the treeless area.

Turns out, the cats were all medicine cats.

Blizzardpaw would be learning from them as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Blizzardpaw looked past Cherrysoul to the tunnel's opening. Faunaheart stood beside her. "Now we're here." The golden-yellow tom meowed, keeping alert. "Shall we go inside?" inquired Tigergaze who was in the back of the group.

"Yes, in we go." said Littleshadow, Cherrysoul's apprentice. The grey tabby trotted into the passageway and was then followed by Harepaw and Faunaheart. Blizzardpaw went after the others into the area. She kept close to Faunaheart, an odd feeling overcoming her. "We are?" Blizzardpaw flashed her blue eyes at the bony tom.

"A tunnel, Blizzardpaw." answered Faunaheart.  
"I can see that, sir."

Blizzardpaw felt the warmth of Faunaheart's pelt leave her as he went deeper down the narrow trail. She bounded after him but was then stopped when she almost collided with Harepaw. She halted beside the silver tabby tom. The sound of Faunaheart's voice rang out from ahead.

"Wildspring?" Faunaheart called out, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the tunnels. Blizzardpaw, keeping near Harepaw's silver pelt, gazed ahead. Another voice rose up within the shadows. It was soft, and faint. Luckily Blizzardpaw heard the sound of the unknown cat's tone. "Ah, yes Faunaheart. I am here."

A pair of bright amber eyes shined in the cavern. Blizzardpaw found the tom's purr to be somewhat pleased, satisfied. Feeling Harepaw move away from her, she heard his meow. "Come on, I'll take you to meet the old cat." He purred. In the faint brightness ahead, she could see Harepaw's figure rushing past Littleshadow.

Blizzardpaw trotted after him. She detected a rather tangy smell, possibly coming from somewhere within the underground cave. Up ahead, she spotted a beam of light pouring down into the underground. The dirt it shined on was an odd reddish-brown color. With that, she could scent blood. As if there had been battles in the place.

In the distance, Blizzardpaw could finally see a brown-and-white tabby tom.  
His yellowish-brown eyes settled on her and Harepaw. "Hello there." The cat rumbled. He looked as if he was about the age of one of the FrigidClan elders, Finchtalon. A few moons younger then the elder, however.

Blizzardpaw eyed the older tom. She knew already, as Faunaheart had called out for Wildspring. She believed this cat was that cat. She was going to assume, and hope to be correct. "Hello, my name is Blizzardpaw, sir." responded Blizzardpaw.

Wildspring nodded at her. "FrigidClan scent. I take it you are a new cat?" He queried, keeping his amber gaze on the apprentice. "Yes, and you're Wildspring I take it?" Blizzardpaw spoke. "Yes, I am Wildspring."

"Blizzardpaw, come here!"

Blizzardpaw got to her paws, Faunaheart had called for her. With a short goodbye to Wildspring, she turned away and sauntered over to where Faunaheart stood. He towered over a moss nest, an old thing that seemed to be a bit uncomfortable to sleep in. Faunaheart looked at Blizzardpaw and glanced back at the bedding. "Have a nice dream. Get to sleep and we will travel back to our Clan soon." said the tom.

"Why should I?" Blizzardpaw questioned, staring at her mentor. Faunaheart let out a grunt. "I have to sleep too. All of us have to." He said. Then he padded away from the she-cat to another ripped up nest between Cherrysoul and Tigergaze.

It was easy, drifting off into slumber. She did stay up most of the day before and the night. Blizzardpaw was curled up in the moss, though it was strange for her to sleep in it. Whoever made the nests could have at least added decorations to them. Maybe make them softer.

Darkness engulfed Blizzardpaw. With that, the young cat awoke in a different place, a cold place similar to the freezing winter she had been born in. The place was bright, and fir trees loomed over her. The ground was spotted with a collection of beautiful, glimmering stars.

A soft breeze ruffled her short, thick pelt. Looking over her shoulder, Blizzardpaw examined the woodland location. She lifted herself off the ground and began to explore the starry forest.

She kept alert, for this was unfamiliar territory. Blizzardpaw plodded onward. As she did, she felt like her sense of smell was fleeing from her as she traveled around aimlessly.

A dense fog later started to cloud Blizzardpaw's vision. What was left was her hearing and her touch. She kept on trudging through the forest. The she-cat then stopped in her tracks as she heard the tone of another cat. This voice seemed to belong to a male warrior or maybe an older apprentice.

"Almost there, Dawnstar." The cat said.

"Mistwhisper, never before have you failed me." Another cat purred. This voice was soft and smooth. The female cat then spoke again. "Dearest Shortstripe, do you see anything out there?"

"I do mother." replied another she-cat. "How about you, Ratmask?" Shortstripe inquired. A tom then responded. "I do not see a thing at all, my kin."

Blizzardpaw took a step forth, wanting to get closer to the unknown cats. However, as she did a hiss sounded from Mistwhisper. "I smell FrigidClan, my leader." He said with a growl in his tone. "They must be interfering again or something. Shall we take care of it, Dawnstar?" Mistwhisper asked.

Dawnstar then responded. "No, we will not fight nor will we retreat just yet." She snarled.

"I am not going to flee from FrigidClan this time, no matter what."

Blizzardpaw backed up as she heard pawsteps heading towards her. "You there, who are you." "Redstrike, come back. We have other things to do than play with another cat." hissed Ratmask.

She struggled to see the cats she had never met. At least a glimpse would satisfy her but no. Nothing came to her vision and stayed there for a split second or more. Blizzardpaw continued to listen to the cats; however no noise reached her ears. Instead, there was just silence. No Dawnstar. None of the other cats spoke either. Not even to each other.

Blizzardpaw took a few more steps back before turning and bolting off in the haze that enclosed on her. As she ran, she unexpectedly found it a bit hard to breathe. She let out a faint growl and kept going. She then recognized it was a dream. Couldn't she wake up when she want to?

Blizzardpaw halted immediately, the sound of paws running after her pounded in her ears. The paws may have belonged to the unusual cats she had been stalking. While standing where she was, Blizzardpaw's vision abruptly darkened and she was surrounded by dimness yet again like before.

Feeling a paw prod her side, Blizzardpaw awoke. Adjusting her eyes to the cavern around her, she finally found herself gazing up at Harepaw. "Hey, get up." Harepaw ordered, flicking his tail-tip. "Your mentor is ready to get going. Interrupting my dreams, that one." The CrescentClan tom meowed.

"Ah, right." Blizzardpaw responded. She attempted to shove the dream to the back of her mind. It was nothing too much… Random cats talking about stuff and growling was unimportant.

Blizzardpaw got up on her darker paws. She shook the moss that clung to her pelt away and searched the cave for her mentor as Harepaw left to meet up with Tigergaze who was huddled up in a corner. She spotted Faunaheart still beside Cherrysoul. Faunaheart glanced at Blizzardpaw and fixed his eyes on her. "Are you prepared to go now?" He questioned before rising. "Yes I am."

Faunaheart nodded at her before walking away from Cherrysoul and Blizzardpaw towards the tunnel that led to the cave. Blizzardpaw followed as Faunaheart had signaled her to come to his side. The two crawled up the tunnels. In the distance, past him, she could see a bit of sunlight peeking out through the tunnel's opening. She brushed against Faunaheart as she raced for the outside world.

Blizzardpaw felt the warmness of the sun rush through her. The cold escaped her and was replaced with heat. She let out a rumbling purr once Faunaheart came to her side. "Let's go." said Faunaheart.

Blizzardpaw pursued Faunaheart through the gigantic forest. It was probably sunhigh by now, since the sun blazed above them both. Blizzardpaw flashed a glance at Faunaheart as he began to speak to her.

"Have you encountered any dreams while we were sleeping, Blizzardpaw?" asked Faunaheart, not stopping to look at the small grey apprentice. Blizzardpaw ambled quicker, closer to his side. "Yes, I have found myself in a dream, sir." replied the she-cat.

Faunaheart, stopping at a stream close to their territory, bent over to lap some of the cool water from the body. He turned to her, a curious glimmer in his yellow gaze. "Do you remember any part of it?" He asked. "A few cats, a starry forest. That's about it, Faunaheart, and I'm sure my dream was made up of only that."

Faunaheart let out a sigh. "I'm sure that every other medicine cat has had a dream similar to that." He responded before bunching up his hind legs and jumping across the stream, Blizzardpaw did the same and landed next to the golden cat. "The other cats had the same one?" queried Blizzardpaw.

Faunaheart dipped his head. "At least Cherrysoul had the same one as well. She informed me at the Gathering." He said, gazing around the part of the fir forest which belonged to FrigidClan. With that, he changed the subject. "Now, do you see any marigold? The stock is getting low already."

"No I do not." Blizzardpaw answered. She went on ahead, checking the green foliage around her for the yellow plant. Faunaheart meowed. "I guess I'll have to check further into the territory later." The tom lashed his white-tipped tail and padded onward, beckoning Blizzardpaw. They headed to the direction of the camp. Passing through the entrance, they both separated. She went to a random tree at the edge of the camp, while he left to the medicine cat den.

Plopping down on her rear, Blizzardpaw perked her rimmed ears. Looking to the side, she saw Featherbranch padding toward her. The light grey she-cat carried a thrush which she dropped at her daughter's feet. "Hello, dearest." Featherbranch greeted, laying her muzzle on the smaller cat's head.

"Hello, Featherbranch." Blizzardpaw purred at the sight of the warrior. It had been a while ever since the two last had a chat with each other. Two days. "I thought you and your siblings would be starving after the Gathering, though you were not here to eat with Sharppaw and Frozenpaw."

Blizzardpaw dipped her head in gratitude to Featherbranch before beginning to eat the bird, happily. Featherbranch later went off for a border patrol.

Finishing the piece of freshkill, Blizzardpaw got to her paws and moved her gaze to Faunaheart, as he was now leaving his den. He let out a meow, flicking his tail for Blizzardpaw to come to him. She ambled over to the golden-yellow tom. "Do you need anything?" She queried. She stood beside him, awaiting an order. Faunaheart nodded and began to speak. "I require herbs, as soon as possible, for another battle may occur soon. I must aid the Clan when either MumbleClan or CrescentClan come around."

Faunaheart paused before continuing. "Would you kindly come along?" He requested. "Yes, sir."

"Alright then, stay here if you don't mind. I will go get a warrior to accompany us." Faunaheart meowed then began to saunter off, leaving to the warrior's den. Seconds after he entered the den, he emerged from the cave. At his side was the slender, sandy-grey shape of Rockleap.

The two plodded back to Blizzardpaw. Rockleap turned her bright green gaze to Blizzardpaw then back to Faunaheart. "Now, Faunaheart?" The cat meowed before moving her focus onto the camp's entrance. Rockleap looked ready to go, a white paw raised off the forest floor.

"Yes, Rockleap, we go now." Faunaheart responded. He nudged Blizzardpaw with a paw before taking off. Blizzardpaw paced behind the two older cats and followed them out of the Clan's camp.


	9. Chapter 9

The birds still sang sweetly overhead. Sunlight still peeked out from the canopy of the coniferous forest.

Blizzardpaw trailed after both her mentor and the sandy-grey warrior, keeping her blue eyes out for herbs that may be hidden in the undergrowth. She kept her same, slow pace along the forest floor. The grey she-cat picked up her speed in a few small moments and made her way up to Faunaheart's side.

The golden tom she padded alongside had his ears pricked upward, his yellow eyes shining brightly as they stared forth. Rockleap bounded ahead of the two cats, sniffing at the air. She checked for close scents. Rockleap then sprinted into the bushes. Following that, a loud cry broke into the sky; a bird's cry nothing more.

The sandy-grey she-cat appeared from the foliage moments after, a limp robin dangling from her jaws. Rockleap dipped her head to the two others then let the bird fall to the ground. Faunaheart stared at her for a moment with Blizzardpaw doing the same. Rockleap gazed at them.

"Don't you want some?" She asked.

Faunaheart shook his narrow head in response. "I'm fine; I've eaten moments before we had left."

Blizzardpaw replied as well with the same shaking of the head as Faunaheart. Rockleap dipped her head. "I see." With that, she grabbed the piece of freshkill.

Rockleap brushed aside the two, green eyes alert, along with her perked up ears. She walked ahead of them both. Blizzardpaw watched as the she-cat peered into the undergrowth around them. Blizzardpaw searched around as well until she spotted a yellow plant that was nearly hidden near some shrubbery. She turned her head to Faunaheart. "I found some marigold, sir." She meowed.

Faunaheart flicked an ear at her. "Great, grab it and we'll keep looking." He replied. He trotted ahead to Rockleap's side, away from his apprentice. Blizzardpaw returned her eyes to the marigold plant.

Blizzardpaw padded to the herb and clawed at the ground, digging up the flower. She grabbed it in her jaws and scurried back to the older cats. She continued to search the place, enjoying the woodland's scenery as she did so. Faunaheart stopped in his tracks, his eyes settling on nearby undergrowth. Blizzardpaw gazed in the direction he faced. There in the undergrowth was a flowering plant.

Faunaheart nosed Blizzardpaw. "Yarrow, grab it and let's get to CrescentClan's border. They usually have quite a few herbs there." He instructed then looked at Rockleap. Blizzardpaw did as her mentor told her to, leaving Faunaheart and Rockleap to talk with each other. She took the herb and bounded back up to the others.

Faunaheart continued his steps, leading the two onward.

The three reached the border. A stream trickled in the near distance. Blizzardpaw examined the location she was in, seeking out more herbs. Faunaheart carried more yarrow in his jaws along with a bundle of horsetail.

Blizzardpaw set her herbs down. "Can we go back to the camp now?" She asked. Her paws ached at the time. She lowered her head, heat burning on her pelt.

"Not quite yet." replied Faunaheart. He meowed to Rockleap. "You may go back now if you wish, or you can stay, maybe Mossflame will be leading a patrol." He spoke. "You can probably catch up with them and do warrior things."

Rockleap ditched them in a few moments, having taking the herbs they gathered back to camp.

Blizzardpaw looked around for more plants to grab. The section of the forest seemed to be empty of herbs. The foul, CrescentClan scent was the only thing she smelled, as it was the only scent nearby besides the odor of a faint mouse trail. Faunaheart let out a meow and he appeared to be ready to go before he began conversing with Blizzardpaw.

"I assume that you will be fine on your own for now," He told her. "I'm leaving you alone to look for more herbs. You do that same, Blizzardpaw." Faunaheart turned his back to her and walked off swiftly, not giving Blizzardpaw a chance to respond to his words. Now Blizzardpaw was alone, without her mentor or a warrior to supervise her.

Blizzardpaw let out a low sigh and started to do as Faunaheart told her. She looked for herbs that may be around. As time passed, she finally found something. She gripped the comfrey root and took it out of the ground. She carried the root in her jaws and took off.

She trudged throughout the forested location. Blizzardpaw attempted locate her way back to FrigidClan camp soon enough as the sun was already beginning to sink in a faraway distance. However, one thing made her halt immediately. A yowl escaped into the sky and Blizzardpaw recognized it as Sagebelly's shriek. Blizzardpaw, bewildered by the cry, broke into a run in order to investigate what had happened.

The yell originated from somewhere within the fir forest, at MumbleClan's border. Blizzardpaw picked up her speed, swiftly avoiding plants or trees she may run into. She pushed herself to hurry in order to reach the scene. As she did, a horrid scent reached her mouth which was opened partially.

Blizzardpaw almost collapsed when she stopped. The grey apprentice gasped for air, her white-tipped tail dropped when she ended up in a small clearing. In front of Blizzardpaw stood Sagebelly, the older she-cat's bright green eyes were wide as she stared into the undergrowth in front of her. Sagebelly's brown-and-white body trembled, a mouse dropped at her paws. Before she could question the warrior, a hiss sounded from behind Sagebelly.

"Sagebelly, what is going on?" Lightstripe demanded when he came into view. The golden tabby tom gazed at her with big, shining green eyes. Sagebelly shivered and soon Mossflame and Snowypath joined the party.

Sagebelly's voice shook and it cracked. "MumbleClan… no, no…" Unable to see what she was looking at, Blizzardpaw ambled to Lightstripe's side. The tom shivered. "We need to inform my father of this."

Through the bushes, she saw a familiar, limp brown-and-white kit.

Squirrelkit, Dawnshadow's son, was on the ground. A red liquid spilled from a gash in the kit's neck.

Blizzardpaw's heart shook violently as she gazed at the lifeless offspring. A whimper emitted from Sagebelly. "MumbleClan did this." The warrior repeated.

Blizzardpaw choked out a few words, the sight of Squirrelkit's body disturbing her. "Why would they kill him?" She inquired, fur bristling. Snowypath was the one to respond to her question. His tone was calm, despite being part of the finding of the kit's body.

"MumbleClan will kill any FrigidClan cat, even kits." The white-furred tom explained. "They are just that fox-hearted, I expect you to know."

That said, Blizzardpaw wondered, silently to herself. Would MumbleClan kill any FrigidClan cat? She recalled stories, tales from her kithood. Deaths of FrigidClan cats, the victories of MumbleClan cats. Hollowstep died right after her warrior ceremony at the feet of a CrescentClan cat and she remembered that night. Perhaps the stories she was told by the elders and the warriors were true.

Sagebelly buried her face in Snowypath's fur, still rather shaken up from the encounter. Lightstripe flicked his tail. "Grab the kit, Mossflame." He commanded before bolting off toward the camp. Mossflame approached Squirrelkit and gently picked up the mangled body.

The black tom trotted after Lightstripe, blood trickling from the kit he carried. Snowypath followed and Sagebelly trailed after them both with Blizzardpaw at her side.

"This is a mess." Faunaheart hissed, crouched inside the medicine cat den with Blizzardpaw behind him.

The cats had informed the Clan of what had happened to Squirrelkit. Dawnshadow and Runningstrike were devastated and Blizzardpaw could remember the doleful expression on their faces. Faunaheart and Blizzardpaw were both waiting for Viperstar to respond to the tragedy that happened. Faunaheart stayed back to watch the vigil.

Blizzardpaw eyed the cats that were laid down beside Squirrelkit's body. His green eyes were still wide, and from the looks of it he died almost instantly. She heard a growl be released from Frozenpaw who was outside the medicine cat den. Her sister did not make another sound, however. Her blue eyes glared in front of her at the blob of mourning cats.

Blizzardpaw found herself sorting the herbs in the den randomly as her sister observed the Clan, as her mentor focused on something else.

She closed her eyes, wanting to drift off into slumber. Fear sparked in her. What if a MumbleClan cat killed her? Blizzardpaw reopened her eyes and Viperstar's voice echoed within the camp.

"Let all FrigidClan cats convene here at my den!" He called out.

Faunaheart got to his paws and Blizzardpaw followed him out of the den into the light of the slowly setting sun. The two gathered with the other cats. Blizzardpaw gazed up at the golden tabby, Viperstar, who was standing on a tree limb. Below him, the silver-and-white tabby she-cat, Mintstep.

"As you all may know," began Viperstar. "A MumbleClan cat has killed one of our kits. We are to speak with Flintstar about what has happened, first thing tomorrow afternoon." He meowed and a collection of yowls started to rise from the crowd. One yowl stuck out the most to her. Dawnshadow cried at the top of her lungs, a strange emotion that Blizzardpaw could not put her paw on glimmered in her sharpened, dark amber eyes.

Viperstar switched his green gaze to Mintstep once the yowls died away. "Do you agree with this choice, my deputy?" He questioned. Mintstep nodded. "I do. As the next leader, I must follow as my current leader's commands, for I am still a warrior."

"Great. We shall set out soon; in the meanwhile I shall choose the cats I want to bring with me."

"The meeting is dismissed, rest all of you."

Blizzardpaw watched her mentor leave her side without a single word. She bounded after him to the medicine cat den. "Sir, might I be able to get more training today, to put my mind off things for a bit?" She requested, blue eyes shining.

Faunaheart looked over his shoulder at her. He nodded and beckoned her to his side. "We will have a long day tomorrow, you and I. It is best if you learn a bit more before the next day." said the tom.

Blizzardpaw sniffed at the herb storage, examining it carefully. She pulled out a couple of herbs. She dropped a small, delicate plant at Faunaheart's paws. "What is this plant called, sir?" She inquired. "What do we use it for, does it have a use?"

"Thyme, Blizzardpaw." Faunaheart explained.  
"It is eaten by cats that are in shock, used to calm them down."

Faunaheart and Blizzardpaw spent their time talking about flowers and herbs. A small quiz was given to her by him, and though she did not get most of them correct, she did try her best to at least answer.

Blizzardpaw assisted Faunaheart in putting the plants back in the storage. Faunaheart sent his apprentice out and back in the camp clearing; Blizzardpaw looked up to see no moon, only stars.

The grey she-cat padded off, departing to let Faunaheart repose in his den. Blizzardpaw went near the apprentices' den, ready to slumber herself. She squeezed through the narrow opening into the cave. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and inside she could see a small bit. The other apprentices slept in their moss bedding. However, some cat was missing.

Blizzardpaw realized Petalpaw was gone from the den. Curious, she poked her head back out of the den. Squirrelkit had been buried now Petalpaw disappeared after the meeting. Cautious not to awake her fellow apprentices, she moved outside. Something was pulling Blizzardpaw out; something was somehow urging her to find the tortoiseshell.

Blizzardpaw went through the entrance once more.

The stars peeked out through the trees above Blizzardpaw's head and around her sang the sounds of night. She let out a huff, trying to ignore the crunching noise of leaves and an insect she stepped on. She was prepared in case a cat tried to attack her. Going out after a kit was murdered was a truly perfect idea.

Blizzardpaw picked up Petalpaw's scent trail and it seemed to be fresh. She hid in the shadows of the foliage surrounding her as she went after the scent. She was careful not to make any noise. She felt the unusual feeling that she had to stay quiet. She did not question this feeling and instead she followed it. Slowly she padded after the path.

Near the stream, she could hear it in the distance. The soft sound calmed Blizzardpaw. Beautiful time at night, beautiful sounds. However, not a beautiful day. Blizzardpaw peeked out of the shrubbery. No Petalpaw quite yet. Soon, she knew as the trail became fresher.

Blizzardpaw paid no mind to her somewhat somnolent feeling. She did not need sleep. This felt way more important, as if the stars wanted her to stalk her clanmate.

She once again peered out of the bushes and there was Petalpaw at the CrescentClan border.

What was she doing there? Blizzardpaw did not know why her dearest friend was out so late until she saw another shape emerge from the other side of the stream. It was a golden tabby tom who went to Petalpaw peacefully.

For the second time in the day, Blizzardpaw's heart sank. Not only did Petalpaw who came out to meet out with a CrescentClan tom shock her. But the tom. The tom seemed bizarre and it was then when Blizzardpaw caught his eyes. They were different colors, one amber, the other a disgusting green color which took away from his appearance. More than, he was odd all over.

"Hello, Petalpaw." Blizzardpaw heard the tabby greet Petalpaw in a smooth voice.

"Hello Coronapaw." chirped Petalpaw in response.

Blizzardpaw did not want to see the two any longer. They went off together and Blizzardpaw fled back to camp. Not without accidently stepping on a twig and snapping it to let them both know. Never mind that.

She had to go back, for the feelings she had told her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Blizzardpaw stirred in her moss nest. Nettlepaw's voice sounded in her ear. "Hey, Faunaheart wants to speak with you." She gazed up at the brown tabby who prodded her flank. "What for?" She questioned before looking away and settling her head back on her paws. "I really do not know. I have no interest in what you two do either and I am only doing as the higher rank says."

A sigh slid out from Blizzardpaw's mouth and she got to her paws. Staring at Nettlepaw, who loomed over her, she took steps away. She dipped her head to the older apprentice. She soon said goodbye to the Nettlepaw and stepped over Blackpaw and Petalpaw. She departed from the den.

Blizzardpaw strolled towards the cave Faunaheart dwelled within, brushing through the bramble screen. Entering, she settled down with her tail curled around her front paws. Faunaheart was huddled near the collection of herb. His eyes glanced to Blizzardpaw then back to the herb storage. Faunaheart's shoulders shook before he gazed back at her. Blizzardpaw flicked an ear and let out meow of greetings to her mentor. "You called, sir?"

"Yes," said Faunaheart. "We are going with Viperstar's patrol to MumbleClan. I desire for you to grab as many herbs as you can." Faunaheart turned from her again to poke his nose in the supply. "Plants for herbs, grab cobwebs as well." He meowed before taking out a bundle of marigold and goldenrod.

Blizzardpaw acquired some herbs from the stock and looked at Faunaheart. A question slipped from her mouth. "Sir, if a cat sees another cat from a different Clan, what will happen?" She summoned up the memory from the night before, catching both Coronapaw and Petalpaw the night before. She wanted to know if her fellow clanmate would be punished in anyway. Faunaheart stared at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Blizzardpaw answered. Faunaheart glanced outside the den where the FrigidClan warriors were now gathering. He shook his head and directed his focus back on her. "I will answer that later. Right now, however, is not the time." He meowed. "We have business to do at the moment, come on."

Blizzardpaw strolled after Faunaheart outside the den. There, they sat near the back of the swarm of cats below Viperstar. The golden tabby stared at the warriors below then glanced at Mintstep.

"My patrol is going out to MumbleClan territory. Mintstep will be in charge of the camp while I am away." said Viperstar. "Is everyone ready now?"

A wave of meows flowed through the crowd. "We are, Viperstar."

Viperstar got to his paws and gazed downward at Dawnshadow who sat beside her mate, Runningstrike. A sense of resentment for MumbleClan fumed from the white she-cat so greatly that Blizzardpaw could almost feel it. Dead kit, angry mother and father.

"Dawnshadow, are you certain that you would like the option of leaving camp with us?" Viperstar inquired. Dawnshadow nodded to her leader. "I am going there. In the meanwhile," She flashed her gaze to Sagebelly. "I would like my friend to care for my Halfkit and Juniperkit while I am gone."

Sagebelly dipped her head to Dawnshadow. "I will do my very best to care for your young ones." The brown-and-white warrior said softly to her fellow clanmate. Dawnshadow moved her eyes away from Sagebelly and eyed Viperstar. "Can we go now, sir?" She asked. Viperstar responded with a yes and his eyes scanned the cats below.

"Mintstep, meet with the cats who were chosen not to go," Viperstar ordered. "Let's go, FrigidClan."

Blizzardpaw sauntered alongside Faunaheart. There was a scent emitting from him. It was a slight fear that surrounded the tom. The grey she-cat turned away, as she felt he did not want to speak about something with her. Instead, Blizzardpaw kept her pace near him.

Blizzardpaw followed Patcheyes and Icetone who padded ahead of her. With Faunaheart she jumped across the trickling stream that bordered MumbleClan's home, making a tiny splash as she did so. The foul scent of the other Clan was sharp and fresh. She pricked her ears to the sound of a cat's paws pounding on the ground as they ran towards Blizzardpaw and Faunaheart. Twisting her head around to face the cat, she saw only her father, Duskspring, stop beside Faunaheart.

Duskspring's pale green eyes had a small glint of concern for the golden tom within them. "Are you alright, Faunaheart?" "I suppose so, brother." Faunaheart replied.

"I will make sure no cat touches Cherrysoul." Duskspring purred softly, laying his tail on Faunaheart's spine. He nosed Faunaheart before bounding up to Lightstripe's side. Blizzardpaw's eyes followed the black-and-white tom. She then looked at Faunaheart. "Sir, what's with you and Cherrysoul?" She asked. Faunaheart replied to her. "Later, Blizzardpaw. We are kind of in the middle of going far into MumbleClan's territory and I do not wish for a certain cat to hear me speak of her."

"Right." Blizzardpaw responded. She perked her ears. Up ahead, a growl sounded from Viperstar. "We are there, everyone. Hide in the brambles." He commanded. Faunaheart grabbed Blizzardpaw by the scruff of her neck and pulled her backward into the foliage. Stalking over to the two cats, Owlpaw dropped the bundle of herbs her carried.

Owlpaw settled in the bushes beside Faunaheart and Blizzardpaw. "Coonpaw and Petalpaw can handle this themselves, I'm going to try helping you all while we wait." Blizzardpaw nodded. "Got it, Owlpaw." She purred. It felt somehow nice to have another cat around her age help with herbs.

Blizzardpaw heard Viperstar's voice again. "Come on, hide your scent and wait for my signal." He hissed softly. Blizzardpaw could see her leader crouched in some undergrowth with a few warriors. Lifting his tail, he quickly bolted towards more shrubbery.

She went after the older cats ahead of her. Blizzardpaw peered out from some undergrowth at the large hollow below. Cats were gathered in there in the small ravine and she could see a stream rush through the MumbleClan camp. The apprentice's eyes followed a familiar tom, a grey tabby by the name of Flintstar. Still, she disliked him. Yet she did not know the answer to why.

Blizzardpaw's focus on Flintstar was taken away when Viperstar's screech rang up in the forest. The FrigidClan cats rushed forth and they instantly began to damage any MumbleClan cat nearby. Blizzardpaw almost rushed into the valley if it were not for Owlpaw who had held her back by clutching her tail in his teeth. She stayed back with the two cats and watched the conflict from above. Her blue eyes soon found themselves locked on Flintstar, who was striking Viperstar away with his front claws.

Blizzardpaw watched the grey tabby bat Viperstar on the head before trapping holding him down. With interest she eyed the little fight and felt the temptation to join the fray with her Clan.

The first cat to arrive to receive medical attention was Icetone. The black-and-white tom had his scratches treated by Faunaheart instead of Blizzardpaw. Blizzardpaw watched Faunaheart tend to him, chewing up herbs then spitting them out as a paste on his injuries before rubbing it on him. He then covered the cut with cobwebs. With that, Icetone immediately dashed into the violence once again, despite not being fully healed.

Blizzardpaw gazed down at a wounded clanmate, Coonpaw. She helped to patch him up with Faunaheart. Unlike Icetone, the brown tabby tom stayed back. As she was caring for him, a piercing yowl broke out in the fight. This yowl was not like the ones she had heard from the battling cats below. Scanning the wave, she spotted out Runningstrike close to the MumbleClan nursery. In his jaws, a young kit squirmed.

Runningstrike soon released the she-kit as an enraged hiss emitted behind him. The brown tabby turned to find an infuriated silver tabby queen running up behind him. A sickening choking noise came from him. His throat had been bitten down on by the queen and the kit swiftly ran for the den once more.

A shiver raced down Blizzardpaw's spine as she observed Runningstrike eventually go limp under the queen. His amber eyes dimmed and there he was left. The queen raced for the nursery to defend it from other FrigidClan warriors. Blizzardpaw, ready to run out of her hiding place to bring the lifeless tom back, heard Viperstar. "FrigidClan, retreat!"

One by one the FrigidClan cats rushed out of the gorge. Blizzardpaw was shoved aside by the fleeing cats before being helped up by Owlpaw. Soon, she was washed away in the swarm of cats. Escaping the battle with the wounded cats, she knew a couple of FrigidClan cats were following. She heard another yowl of pain which turned into that same choking noise.

Blizzardpaw tried hard to keep running and not stay behind to watch Icetone join his sister, Hollowstep, up in StarClan.

Blizzardpaw almost collapsed in the clearing. She panted heavily, her exhausted paws trembling. All of this was over a kit. Now FrigidClan lost two more cats, two strong warriors, and one of which was Frozenpaw's mentor. Her blue eyes landed on Dawnshadow. The white she-cat was battle-scarred and from the cat, Blizzardpaw could hear a sob yet again from her.

Blizzardpaw's ears flattened against her head. Three cats in one week. What was next? Would another one of Dawnshadow's loved ones pass on like Squirrelkit and Runningstrike? Would Blizzardpaw's kin also perish in battle, such as Featherbranch or Frozenpaw?

Blizzardpaw almost went to the apprentices' den to drift into slumber, to try leaving the mess to the other cats. However, Viperstar spoke once more. Another meeting.

"Despite the loss of our two warriors, Icetone and Runningstrike, FrigidClan will still pull on to make sure MumbleClan knows what they have done was wrong." announced Viperstar. Blizzardpaw saw the tom's green eyes pass her and then land on three apprentices. "Risingpaw, Nettlepaw and Blackpaw, step forth."

Viperstar leapt down from the tree limb to meet with the younger cats. "You three, do you promise to protect your Clan, even with your life?" He asked. "I do." Nettlepaw responded, with her brothers doing the same. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you three your warrior names."

"Nettlepaw, from this moment onward, you shall be named Nettleheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and your loyalty."

"Risingpaw, you will be now called Risingflood. StarClan honors your skill in battle and your determination."

"As for you, Blackpaw, you will now be called Blackpatch. StarClan honors your swiftness and bravery. FrigidClan welcomes you new warriors into your rank." The Clan cheered the names of the former apprentices. Blizzardpaw did the same and then the warriors were sent away from the meeting place. Approaching the medicine cat to help Faunaheart with tending to the warriors, Blizzardpaw found herself being halted.

Duskspring stood over Faunaheart. Blizzardpaw's mentor was on the floor of the den, shaken up. Unease filled her. "Are the two of you alright?" She queried before going over to sniff at Duskspring's cut shoulder. The scratch had yet to be mended.

Duskspring let out a huff, he seemed a bit vexed. "I'm alright, but it doesn't look like Faunaheart is safe and sound." said Duskspring. He lowered his head and prodded Faunaheart with his muzzle. "Hello, brother? Can you get up now?" He meowed and then plopped down beside his brother. "Hey, did you hear the meeting, brother?"

Faunaheart did not respond for a while. In a few minutes he got back up to his white paws and his eyes moved away from both Blizzardpaw and Duskspring to stare through the opening of the giant cave. His attention seemed to be locked on Viperstar's den. He looked back at Duskspring. "Help with caring for the warriors with my apprentice," He said. "I must go speak with Viperstar straight away."

Duskspring nodded and Faunaheart strolled off to meet with Viperstar within his dwelling.

"What was all that about, Duskspring?" asked Blizzardpaw.

"Your mentor will be back soon," Duskspring replied. "But now we must go patch up the others." With that, he sauntered away, deeper into the den where the injured cats were currently waiting, Blizzardpaw following him.

Blizzardpaw placed the cobwebs on the top of Patcheyes's head after rubbing in the marigold and goldenrod mixture. She glimpsed over her shoulder at her father as he tended to Lightstripe and Snowypath. Duskspring twisted his head to stare back at her. She turned away and carried on with Patcheyes. Blizzardpaw sniffed at the brown tabby's torn ear before trying to put cobwebs over it.

After hours of taking care of the cats, Blizzardpaw heard some cat call for her. Looking away from Hailheart, she saw Featherbranch and Faunaheart. Featherbranch plodded to her daughter and Faunaheart left to apply herbs to the cats that participated in the attack. Blizzardpaw was told to follow her mother out of the camp and she did just that. She was not the only cat requested to do so however, as Frozenpaw and Sharppaw came along as well.

Blizzardpaw never felt Frozenpaw's sadness or Featherbranch's bit of disturbance while taking a walk inside their Clan's territory. Blizzardpaw padded close to Sharppaw. The black-and-white tom shivered and she could feel her brother's shaking. She did not know what to think at that moment.

Blizzardpaw could not decide what to do, as she too felt alarmed by what had happened this day. No words slid from her mouth and the fir forest was engulfed in silence.

Something else bothered her. She heard a voice, a rather familiar voice. It belonged to Faunaheart. "A cat who meets another cat from a different Clan will be chastised severely."

Quickly, she felt somewhat hot. She passed it off as the sun's heat. However, it soon felt like fire, and Blizzardpaw was burnt by the flames.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two moons since the battle at MumbleClan's camp. Blizzardpaw was currently eight moons of age, same with her siblings. The heat that burnt her a while back left her body and she was once again calm. Even if quite a few of her clanmates were not.

Another sunny day, bright and great. Blizzardpaw was positioned on top of a small boulder within the camp, beside the warriors' den. There, she lay beside Coonpaw and Petalpaw. Her gaze was locked on the camp's entry where Cricketwing and Fawndash were placed, guarding. Fawndash became Frozenpaw's mentor after Runningstrike's death. The two cats let out a meow of greetings to Eagleclaw who came into the clearing. Following him, Lynxcry, Sharppaw and Mossflame came in. They held prey in their jaws from the hunting patrol.

Blizzardpaw examined the cats from the stone. They had no injuries caused by a CrescentClan or MumbleClan patrol; it was something to tell Faunaheart about. He would be joyful to hear the information. At least, Blizzardpaw assumed he would be happy. Faunaheart was acting odd, ever since the battle he behaved like this. It was like he was a bit bothered by something.

Blizzardpaw did not try to ask him about what was going on. She thought that Faunaheart would most likely wish to not speak of it now. Already asked once and in reply she had a "Later". Perhaps he would never speak of it. However, maybe with Duskspring. Blizzardpaw did have an idea of what the relationship between the two toms was like. Maybe her father would know what the whole thing as about, he was there after all.

She would ask him, perhaps.

Feeling Coonpaw's hind paws push against her spine, Blizzardpaw switched her attention to the brown tabby. He looked at her and began to speak. "You didn't answer my question," grunted Coonpaw. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I apologize, I didn't hear you." Blizzardpaw responded. "What was the question? Can you ask again?" She scooted closer to Petalpaw, away from Coonpaw's paws. He pulled his legs back and glanced at the sky before replying. "I asked you if you were going to help Faunaheart check out those CrescentClan and MumbleClan scents at the border. Everyone else in the Clan is ready to attack them."

Blizzardpaw tilted her head. "Scents?" She didn't know what the tom was talking about. "There are MumbleClan and CrescentClan scents at the border?" Petalpaw seemed surprised. "You mean you haven't heard of what's been going on? Have you been living in a cave?"

"All the apprentices live in a cave."

"Yes, we do, but I just… You haven't heard?"

"No, I have not. What's up with MumbleClan and CrescentClan?" Blizzardpaw asked. Coonpaw was the one to answer her question. "Some think they've been meeting at the border. The scent was found last moon and we haven't been able to investigate until now," explained Coonpaw. "You know, getting beat up by MumbleClan and CrescentClan almost every single day."

Blizzardpaw nodded. "So, I'm going?" She queried. "I think you are. I know that your mentor, Nettleheart, Lightstripe and Owlpaw are supposed to be going there before sunset tomorrow. Viperstar is also thinking about sending a few more there." said Petalpaw.

"Also, I have one more question." Coonpaw spoke, just before Blizzardpaw could leap down from the rock and trot over to the freshkill pile to get her and the others something. Looking over her shoulder at him, Blizzardpaw's eyes glinted. "What now?" She huffed and then sat back down beside the two other apprentices. Coonpaw's green eyes seemed to show a bit of worry. "What's going on with your mentor, should he even be allowed to go out there with the others? I mean, Faunaheart seems stressed.

She shook her head. "I don't know myself," Blizzardpaw responded. "I might go ask Duskspring, since those two are close. Also, would the two of you like something from the pile in particular? You guys have not eaten anything since this morning."

Blizzardpaw launched herself back up onto the boulder, careful not to drop the two mice that hung from her jaws, and then let them fall on the stone beside Coonpaw. The siblings she sat beside let out a word of thanks and went on to eat the rodents. Taking one mouse for herself, she took a small bite from it. She finished her meal and then took notice of a golden tabby, Viperstar, sauntering over to them. Behind him, Mintstep followed.

"Petalpaw, Coonpaw, your mentors are waiting for you both, so are your siblings. Go with them for your hunting assessment." commanded Viperstar. The two others apprentices left along with Viperstar and Mintstep. Blizzardpaw watched Viperstar leave with Mintstep to the leader's den. He did not vanish into the hollowed out tree, instead he leapt onto a branch. Soon, his yowl rang out within the clearing.

"FrigidClan, convene here!" He called. In a few moments, Blizzardpaw joined Featherbranch in the crowd and then looked up at Viperstar. Squeals sounded from the nursery and glancing behind her, she took notice of Juniperkit and Halfkit, Dawnshadow's offspring, bounding out of the den. Dawnshadow appeared to be keeping a distance from her children, for a reason Blizzardpaw didn't know. Perhaps she was still grieving for her dead son and mate?

Blizzardpaw observed the two young cats leave the den and come up to the front of the crowd.

"Juniperkit and Halfkit, the two of you have reached your sixth moon of age and it is time you both become apprentices. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Juniperpaw and Halfpaw." Viperstar declared. His green eyes searched the crowd for the kits' new mentors.

"Lilacsong, I am assigning you to be Juniperpaw's mentor," said Viperstar while staring at the light grey she-cat. "You have made an excellent mentor to Hollowstep and a fine apprentice to Dawnshadow. I trust that you will pass down the swiftness in battle you learned from Dawnshadow to this young she-cat." He glanced at Juniperkit who had her white fur puffed up with pride. "I believe you will do well in your training." Viperstar then turned his gaze to a brown tom sitting at the back of the crowd.

"Patcheyes, despite your disability, you have grown to be one of our best fighters. Apprentice of Lynxcry, I give you your first cat to train." Viperstar announced. "You shall be Halfpaw's mentor and I believe that you will teach him correctly to become a warrior."

Viperstar turned away from Patcheyes then stared at his entire Clan. "As some of you may know, it appears that MumbleClan and CrescentClan has met close to our land." he said.

"I will be sending cats to check out the signs we have found. Today, Mintstep will give the list of who is to go inspect the area." Viperstar turned to the silver-and-white tabby she-cat sitting below him. Mintstep began to speak, voice loud and clear.

"Leading the group over to the area will be Lightstripe. With him, the warriors Rockleap, Featherbranch, Hailheart, and Cricketwing will follow." She meowed.

"We will also be sending our medicine cats, Faunaheart and Blizzardpaw in case something happens during the examination. We also send Owlpaw and Coonpaw. That is the full list of cats that are to depart tomorrow to look around."

Viperstar dipped his head to the deputy and stared back at them. "The scents are very deep into our territory. I have chosen a few cats who know of what has happened there." Without another word, he dismissed the meeting with a flick of his raised tail. He disappeared into his den with Mintstep.

Blizzardpaw plodded into the medicine cat den a while later. There, she saw Duskspring and Faunaheart once again. Duskspring's pale green eyes seemed to be filled with forced happiness. "Aren't you joyful to go back to that place?" The Duskspring turned away from the golden tom that was sorting herbs and became aware of Blizzardpaw in the cave before looking back at Faunaheart. "I'm just going to leave now, leave you two alone to train or something. Call me if you both need assistance."

Stepping aside, Blizzardpaw looked over her shoulder at the leaving cat. She then padded over to Faunaheart. "Sir, what's going on?" She asked when she reached him. She began to help the tom arrange the supplies.

"We just had a talk, nothing more." replied Faunaheart while he put a bundle in one section of the storage. Blizzardpaw nodded. "Also, Viperstar said that something happened in that place within the territory. Do you mind filling the apprentice in on that, sir?"  
"Something happened. How about we leave it at that for the moment?"  
"Fine by me, I suppose."

Faunaheart nodded and went back to sorting the herbs. At the end, the sun still shined into the cave.

Blizzardpaw walked outside, mewing a greeting to Frozenpaw. Her sister snapped her head to Blizzardpaw. "What do you want?" Frozenpaw huffed, staring at her. "I just said hello." Blizzardpaw chirped and then nudged Frozenpaw. She let out a grunt. "Right, how are you?"

"I am doing just fine, Frozenpaw. How are you?" inquired Blizzardpaw. Frozenpaw nodded. "I'm good." She said before a hiss sounded from near the entrance. At the camp's entryway, Snowypath stared at Frozenpaw. "Frozenpaw, we're going on a border patrol!" He meowed as Risingflood and Nettleheart hurried to the white tom's side. "I'll be right there," She responded then took off without another word to Blizzardpaw.

Blizzardpaw woke up in her den. Frozenpaw slumbered peacefully beside her. The patrol yesterday seemed to tire her sister out quite a bit. She didn't really mind the cat being close to her. She had something different that she was bothered by. Blizzardpaw looked at Coonpaw. This thing.

The tom kicked around in his sleep during the night. Maybe there would be a herb to make some cat stop flailing in their nest, or maybe not. She tried to close her eyes again, trying to drift off into sleep. However, it was dawn. Today was quite important as well. The cats chosen by Viperstar and Mintstep were going to check a few things out as mentioned a while back.

"Get up, all of you!" Risingflood grumbled, nudging Juniperpaw with a hind paw before doing the same with his front paw to Shallowpaw. A low groan emitted from Shallowpaw. "Why now?"

Risingflood flashed his orange eyes to the white tom. "Get up." ordered the tom. Blizzardpaw felt Frozenpaw stir and then get to her paws before stumbling out of the cave into the dawn's light. Blizzardpaw trailed after Frozenpaw and then halted near the den's opening.

She let out a yawn. Blizzardpaw looked around the clearing for any of the cats going on the trip, besides Coonpaw and Owlpaw who left their nests to wait alongside the she-cat. Blizzardpaw eyed the medicine cat den. No Faunaheart. She looked at the warriors' den where the grown cats were leaving to tend to their own duties. None of the warriors that were chosen to go were out.

A sigh escaped Blizzardpaw's mouth.

She waited for what seemed like hours before actually seeing one of the cats emerge from the warriors' den. Blizzardpaw watched both Featherbranch and Lightstripe exit their dwelling. Lightstripe went to the freshkill pile while Featherbranch trotted toward Blizzardpaw. "Hello, my dearest. How are you today?" She asked, nuzzling her daughter.

"I am doing okay," answered Blizzardpaw. She returned the rub with her own. Blizzardpaw flashed her gaze away from her mother to the medicine cat den. "When will he wake up?" She questioned. "Your mentor will arise soon." Featherbranch meowed. "Would you and your friends like anything to eat?"

Owlpaw faced Featherbranch. "Can you get me a vole, maybe a squirrel for Coonpaw?" He asked. Featherbranch nodded then looked at Blizzardpaw. "What about you? And what about Frozenpaw and Sharppaw?"

"You should probably just get a rabbit for Frozenpaw and a bird for Sharppaw."  
"And you?"

Blizzardpaw shook her head. "You'll be carrying too much prey in your mouth. I'll go get my own."

"That is fine, Blizzardpaw-"

Lightstripe's hiss came loudly from the camp's entrance. "You all, hurry up and get over here! We're supposed to be checking things out." The golden tabby called out then looked at Faunaheart who was now outside his den with Rockleap. "You too." He meowed, ready to take off with Hailheart at his side.

The cats came to Lightstripe's side. "Good, now come on. We need to get back here before evening."


	12. Chapter 12

The group had departed early, yet the cats were not far from the camp.

Blizzardpaw sensed the bit of warmth of the early morning. The sky was a slight pinkish-orange color and many large clouds covered part of the sky. A gentle beam of sunlight shined down on the coniferous woodlands, through the forest's canopy. A soft, almost musical sound echoed within the area as the birds were beginning to awake.

Walking alongside her fellow apprentices, Coonpaw and Owlpaw, who were also assigned to investigate the signs of CrescentClan and MumbleClan, Blizzardpaw felt at ease regardless of what had occurred. She kept her same slow pace. She nearly fell behind the little party, yet soon caught up to Featherbranch's side. There, beside her mother, Blizzardpaw listened to the voice of Featherbranch, speaking rather highly of Sharppaw. Her tone seemed to be filled with pride as she spoke of Sharppaw's success during a hunting patrol.

Blizzardpaw trotted along as Lightstripe led the band of cats. She took notice of how well the tom was leading, as if he knew which way to go. It's probably due to him being both Mintstep and Viperstar's offspring. She said to herself.

Blizzardpaw listened to the noises around her. They were close to the stream, for she could hear the water trickling. When Featherbranch's chatter faded away, all that was left was the sounds Blizzardpaw heard, the water trickling and the birds vocalizing.

Blizzardpaw glanced from behind Hailheart at Lightstripe who had ceased walking. The golden tabby sniffed at the air before calling Faunaheart to his side. "Here's a trace of MumbleClan scent," He meowed. "It's fresh too."

"It leads down the stream." said Faunaheart. He looked off to the side, seemingly disturbed. A growl emitted from Hailheart. "Why would they go over to that location?" He questioned, his blue eyes narrowing. "I do not know, exactly. Also, it looks as if CrescentClan tagged along with them," Featherbranch spoke before looking at Lightstripe. "Shall we move on down the stream, sir?"

Lightstripe nodded his head at the grey she-cat then eyed the apprentices. "Three of you, stay close. I admit to having not gotten anywhere close to this particular location and-"  
"I know the way around here." Rockleap interrupted him. The sandy-grey she-cat flicked her tail for the apprentices to follow her. "I also have the most knowledge of it, don't forget."

Lightstripe let out a grunt. "Great, now let's get going. We just need to go there and get out as swiftly as we possibly can." With that, he bounded off, heading toward the stream. The group followed him down to the brook of slow-moving water.

Blizzardpaw came to a quicker speed as she walked in order to keep herself close to the group as they moved deeper into FrigidClan's territory, following the scents trails into a location that she was entirely unfamiliar with. The dawn's light unexpectedly felt chilling. Blizzardpaw waved it off as just a sudden chill, a cool breeze. Leaf-fall would be approaching next moon and she believed the sudden cold to be emitted from such. She picked up her pace, getting close to Featherbranch in an effort at getting warm.

Swiftly trotting with the others did tire Blizzardpaw out a bit. Her legs were aching, weakening with each step. Featherbranch seemed to notice this and pressed her black nose against her daughter's muzzle. "It will be alright, we are almost to the place. You can relax there if you want to." Blizzardpaw nodded to Featherbranch. "Alright then."

The cold around her faded away and she drew back from Featherbranch's flank. Blizzardpaw opened her mouth partially to detect any nearby scents. There was the same trail of the two Clans. The marks had become fresher as the cats sauntered onward. She watched Lightstripe stop by the stream, gazing ahead. "Watch your step, all of you." said the tom. He cautiously took a step before disappearing downward.

Blizzardpaw followed the others, staring at the cascade of water pouring down into a miniature pool. She caught sight of some silver fish dashing about in the water. Leaping down the heightened land, she approached the pond and watched the small creatures intently before being tapped by Coonpaw's tail. She bounded after the others and stopped running behind Owlpaw. The white tom looked at her, ready to speak to Blizzardpaw before Rockleap's voice rose up from beside Hailheart.

"We're here." The she-cat meowed.

The party stepped into a large clearing close to the waterfall. There appeared to be dens, as if the location was a Clan's camp. She sat down and viewed the area, scanning it for signs of CrescentClan or MumbleClan. There were the scents and that was all. Nothing else was in the area beside the smells, the signs and the dens. Curiously, her gaze drifted to Faunaheart. She said nothing to ask the tom what the peculiar new area was called. Instead, something else caught her eye.

Having looked up at a tall rock at the side of a cave, Blizzardpaw saw a white she-cat standing on the towering stone, right at the very top. Her tail was held high along with her head. She had bright eyes that seemed to be a blue-green color. Beside her, a ginger tabby tom sat down with his yellow eyes shifted downward, staring into the clearing. His short fur was patchy and untidy.

Taking a closer look, Blizzardpaw found that the cats had scars. More noticeably, the she-cat had a long cut going down her flank while the tom had shredded ears. She flattened her ears, hearing the two cats speak. It almost sounded as if their speech was directed to her. "You have destroyed us," The she-cat meowed before the ginger cat continued her words.

"Aren't you happy?" He inquired.

Blizzardpaw's legs trembled as the white cat looked at her. "Well, are you?" She hissed before jumping down from the stone. Her beautiful eyes were locked on Blizzardpaw.

The cat headed towards Blizzardpaw, the emotion in her gaze turning into a fine mixture of anger and defeat. Then she found something interesting about the cat, her voice. Blizzardpaw had heard the tone before. It belonged to one of the cats she had found in her dream two moons ago when she was at the cave, if she recalled, the voice belonged to Dawnstar. While the other was held by who she thought was Ratmask. "We deserved to live." Dawnstar hissed through gritted teeth. "Keep your guard up."

"Blizzardpaw!" She felt a tap at her shoulder and she jumped. Blizzardpaw turned to face Owlpaw. His green eyes gleamed with concern. "Are you alright? You're acting like Coonpaw." He mewed. Blizzardpaw nodded at him. "Yes, I am okay."

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Owlpaw forced a chuckle. "Right." said Blizzardpaw.

Blizzardpaw looked at Coonpaw. The brown tabby was just standing there, staring forth. He appeared to be alarmed by something, his ears perked up and his fur standing upward on his body. She plodded over to Coonpaw and prodded his side. "Hey," She said. "Are you aright Coonpaw?"

"Huh?" Coonpaw snapped out of his thoughts and twisted his to Blizzardpaw. "What is it?" He inquired, green eyes fixed on the she-cat. "Are we ready to get going?"

The sound of pawsteps made the two turn. Rockleap was ambling over to the apprentices. "Yes, we are ready to depart from this place." said the sandy-grey she-cat. She turned around and padded away to where Hailheart and Lightstripe were, beside a hollowed fir tree in the clearing, at the side. Faunaheart stood beside Featherbranch then beckoned the three apprentices over.

"We have found evidence that MumbleClan and CrescentClan has been here and it appears that CrescentClan has been hunting in this section of our territory." Faunaheart remarked then flashed his yellow eyes to Lightstripe. "Hurry up," The tom's voice came out as a hiss. "I don't want to stay in this place for too long." Lightstripe sauntered to them with Hailheart eventually. "Right, I do not wish to keep our position here either. Now come on, time to report."

As they advanced toward the camp, Lightstripe was making comments about the area they have been in. More being said to Faunaheart, yet Blizzardpaw listened in on their conversation. "I still do not get why they would be there. I don't exactly like them there." hissed Lightstripe.

"Not many of the cats within our Clan appreciate them meeting up there." Faunaheart replied.

"That part of the forest belongs to us, Faunaheart."

"I have noticed such. Yes, the section is ours, and they have met up there. They have also hunted there. Believe me; they will not go without punishment." Lightstripe nodded at the tom. Then he looked over his shoulder at Blizzardpaw as she struggled to climb up the rocks close to the waterfall. "Do you need help or something?"

"No, sir." Blizzardpaw hissed after being shoved up onto the final stone by Featherbranch. The small she-cat scrambled upward, followed by her mother and Owlpaw.

Blizzardpaw and the rest of the party finally reached the FrigidClan camp. She walked into the clearing beside Faunaheart. While Lightstripe went to report the findings, while the others went off to attend to their duties, Blizzardpaw followed Faunaheart into his den where he was staring blankly at the supply of herbs and berries. She neared him, ready to talk to him about what she had witnessed at the old clearing, with Dawnstar and Ratmask. "Faunaheart?" He turned to stare at her. "Yes?"

"Might I be able to ask you if you know of a cat named Dawnstar?"

Faunaheart gazed at her. "Dawnstar? Yes, I do know of a she-cat by that name," He said. "Long, matted white fur, blue-green eyes, right?" He asked. Blizzardpaw responded. "Yes, that cat. Do you know of her?" "Why do you ask?" "I have had dreams, and I think I've seen her at that clearing."

"What type of dream, may I ask?" Faunaheart queried, lowering himself to Blizzardpaw's height. He stared into her eyes, waiting for a response. "Just a dream in StarClan. The almost same one as I had last moon. However, this one is different," Blizzardpaw explained. "There was more fog than anything else; I couldn't see much of it."

Faunaheart dipped his head to Blizzardpaw. "Alright, I do hope for you to learn of this then." He huffed. "That clearing we went to is not a very joyful location to be around, despite its scenery. That was once the camp of a Clan named WillowClan. About two years before you and your siblings were born, there was a war going on that began with FrigidClan's desire for more land."

"Our old leader, Stonestar, led an attack on WillowClan. I was told to go with them." He explained. "At the time, Dawnstar was the leader of WillowClan and I do admit I found her a much better leader than Stonestar. However, there was the way she perished, with Stonestar killing her."

Faunaheart stood back up and turned to sort out the herbs in the storage. "Her deputy, Ratmask, was the deputy at the time. He also died, right after Dawnstar. At the moment, there is only one WillowClan cat left alive, that being Rockleap."

"Why is Rockleap the only one living, why didn't FrigidClan kill her off too?" Blizzardpaw inquired. Faunaheart replied. "It was Lynxcry who kept her from dying like the rest. Apparently, he was watching out for her, trying to protect her from the attacks made, yet she didn't seem to enjoy a stranger trying to aid her. After the battle, Stonestar died the next day, rather mysteriously as well."

"Yet, he was always getting sick easily and he died in his sleep. I suppose that his life was ended because StarClan wished for him to do so. He did after all, kill many cats." Faunaheart got up, a bundle of herbs at his paws. Before picking them up, he told her, "We call the little war a great war. For it involved all of the Clans at once. CrescentClan was once our allies, but after the death of Dawnstar, Flintstar refused to be friends with us any longer."

The golden tom padded outside the den, leaving Blizzardpaw to herself. Blizzardpaw shivered slightly. The cold had returned, yet it seemed much harsher for a second.

So, FrigidClan took care of WillowClan.

It was midnight again, she was having a moment. Blizzardpaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den, Petalpaw left again for Coronapaw, who was now Coronalight. No cats were out at the moment, Petalpaw had snuck out to see that CrescentClan tom.

A reason to watch Petalpaw had begun to overcome her, to stalk her friend when she went for a nightly visit with Coronalight. Tonight, they were at the stream as always. No matter what, she had to keep an eye on the two of them, especially Coronalight.

Blizzardpaw strolled outside the den. There were no guards positioned near the entry. Petalpaw got out easily, she knew. She took steps to the entrance, and cautiously walked out the camp. Looking over her shoulder, she was relieved. No cat was following her.

Blizzardpaw padded through the forest, a glimmer of moonlight shined down on the floor and around her, she could hear crickets chirping. She kept her blue eyes set in front of her; hopefully this was sneaky enough, her steps careful and her grey fur ruffled by the wind while she tried to avoid brushing her pelt against foliage. She approached the stream. Peeking out from the shrubbery, she kept a close eye on the tortoiseshell, Petalpaw and the golden tabby, Coronalight.

She didn't know whether to like Coronalight or not. His name screamed. His amber-green eyes were something she was not too fond of for a cause she still did not have the knowledge of. Maybe one day she would figure out if this cat was a good cat.

Blizzardpaw observed the two, hunting together beside the stream. Or maybe fishing, whatever that golden tabby was doing. She sat back in the bushes, almost relaxing a bit. Yet she could not repose at the moment. Maybe they would find her? What if they did? Would Coronalight flip out?

Probably so. For she clearly did not like this cat.

She waited for them to do something, but there was nothing but a hunt, a grooming and a sharing of news. Blizzardpaw half-expected a fight to break out between the two cats. There was nothing, yet as she watched the two, a voice echoed in her mind.

"You destroyed us, aren't you happy?" It was Ratmask's voice.

"We deserved to live." Another cat hissed, she recognized the voice to be Mistwhisper's.

"Keep your guard up." said Dawnstar.

Blizzardpaw was sure to do so.


End file.
